Revenge is the Sweetest Thing
by EvilDarkSorceress
Summary: Sakura's father was killed when she was a little girl. The killer took her older and twin brothers leaving in the house with her younger brother to burn. 13 years later she has to unite with her father's killer n order to get rid of a dangerous man. SS ET


_**Revenge is the Sweetest Thing**_

_**Chapter One: Dreaming and Killing**_

_**By DarkEvilSorceress**_

**__**

**_Clow and Aki fought as hard as they could. Their ragged breath became deeper and deeper. It seemed Clow had the upper hand when suddenly the front door of the house suddenly opened and the chatter of sweet children entered their ears. The first one to enter the room was a five year old little bouncing girl with two cute auburn pigtails held by bubble ribbons and joyous jade eyes, holding her hand was a three year old little boy with navy blue hair and emerald eyes. Next was two boys, one was five and the other twelve. The five year old boy had navy blue hair and midnight blue eyes, the twelve year old boy had jet black hair and the darkest brown eyes._**

**_The two men stopped fighting as soon as they saw Clow's children enter the room. The children were all wide eyed, they were scared. Their father had told them that one day something like this would happen. Unfortunately, the little girl wasn't as strong as the boys and her face showed worry and horror. Naturally, the little three years old boy couldn't stop looking at the sword on Aki's pants (I forgot how you call that thing where you put the sword.). The others were glaring at him._**

"_**Such cute children Clow –he seized the trembling Sakura and puts the sword at her throat- Mister Li, come in!"**_

**_A man came in; he had a muscular body and a serious look. He had deep amber eyes and messy chocolate hair. He smirked when he saw Aki in hold of Clow's precious child. He chuckled and he himself took the younger boy._**

"_**Ryuu! Let him go you cweep." The young girl shouted she felt the cold blade on her neck slightly cut her. She gasped and choked back a sob. **_

**_Aki and Li laughed, they looked back at Clow who was growling. Li let the child go and got in a fighting stand. Clow got in a fighting stand as well and they started fighting the two other children couldn't do anything so they watched hoping that their father would win. Unfortunately, Li was dishonest. He drew his sword and slashed Clow's head in two so that a part was still on the neck. The little girl screamed and bit the Aki's hand, he let go of her. On her face was blood, the blood from her father. She ran to her father and looked at his bloody corpse._**

_**Li grabbed her and threw her at another corner of the room, he pushed Ryuu there too. Aki grabbed the other boys and got out. Li got out a packet of cigarettes, he lit it and took a breath. He took a bottle of alcohol and spread it around. He smiled at the two little children and threw his cigarette. He went out and the house caught fire with Ryuu and the other girl in it.**_

****

She woke up, her dream bring many memories. She was five then, she's eleven now. She looked at the clock, it read 6:35. She sighed and got up. She did her morning routine; for once her sensei won't say that she was late. She went to another room where her brother lay. On his left arm was a huge burned mark that went up to his shoulder. She went to him and kissed his cheek. He woke up and looked at her.

"Hello Sakura, is there –_yawns_- something wrong?" Ryuu asked his chubby face in a small pout. Sakura smiled, only he could truly make her smile now. She nodded her head no and told him to go back to sleep. Sakura went to the dojo where her master Hanatori Hanzu was. She bowed to him; it seemed that he was always awake. She sat Indian style in front of him and waited.

"Aisu Hana, your first mission will be to kill Li XiaoLong. I trust you will do this well Aisu Hana. Take whatever you want to take and go."

Sakura looked at her sensei, "May I kill another person, maybe Li's right henchman?"

Hanzu nodded and waved her off. She smirked and went to weaponry room. She looked at the wall where thousands of Hanatori Hanzu swords, daggers and other weaponry were. She took a long sword; it looked a bit like the one that had killed her father except it was a Hanatori Hanzu. Hanatori Hanzus are the best weaponries ever to be made. They can cut through anything and everything; they are the best of the best. Sakura looked at the long sword she had chosen. The handle was dark pink and there was a feather pattern on the blade.

Sakura went to her room and changed in a pink short skirt and a white sleeveless t-shirt. She was wearing white knee length boots. She went out of the Hanatori mansion, in her hand was the Feather Blade, which was what everyone called the long sword she had chosen. She walked along the street; everyone was staring at her off course. No one had ever seen a girl with a blade in her hand that didn't look as fake as a child's play toy. She walked along the street until she arrived at a huge building named Li Corp.

Sakura smirked and entered it, a man tried to stop her. She looked at him in the eyes and something made him step back, away from her as if she was some kind of decease. Everyone backed away from her, her eyes showed something inhuman, unnatural. It was as if she was possessed, it was pure hatred. No one had ever seen pure hatred in the eyes of a child, not that kind. They were scared of her and she liked it.

She went into an elevator, the number passed. 1, 2, 3 ... all the way to 10. There she went out and walked through the corridors. Sakura stopped at a door, Li XiaoLong was written on it. So she entered the room, it seemed that there was a conference. Everyone stopped talking as soon as she came in. Her eyes searched the people until they stopped at a man she recognized too well. Li XiaoLong, he hadn't changed. He still had cold amber eyes, he still had messy chocolate hair and he still had the same powerful henchman at his right hand side.

She walked up to him, the hatred in her eyes turning into a burning fire. She made a fast movement with the blade and everyone gasped, XiaoLong laughed thinking she had missed but next to him his henchman's head fell on the floor. Everyone stood up except Li; her eyes still burning had a tint of satisfaction in them.

"Who are you?"

"I am dead, or so you thought. I am the one who will put an end to your pathetic life. I am the one who will make your wife a widow and your child fatherless. I am Aisu Hana."

"Ice flower, and what may I ask did I do to make you angry?"

"You killed my father and took away my two older brothers."

"Did I? Oh, you must be the little Reed. I thought you'd died in that fire along with your little brother."

They were oblivious to the fact that the rest of the people that were in the room had gone to inform the security. XiaoLong stood up and motioned Sakura to come with him. She knew were they were going; it was outside, in a private garden. He drew his own sword and went in his fighting stand. They began fighting, their swords making clashing sounds. Until Li's sword broke, he looked at her bewildered. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't ask her how it happened for his head was soon off his neck and on the dirt.

"_Revenge is sweet."_

She cleaned the Feather Blade on Li's cloths, smiled and walked away. Everyone looking at her, the ones in her way feared her and backed away. She liked it, the test of vengeance, of superiority, of power.

**Li Mansion**

"Mrs. Li, we have bad news."

"What is it? And make it quick!"

"I'm sorry but, I've had a call from Mr. Li's office and they said... they said..."

"Speak!"

"Your husband is dead, oh Mrs. Li, I am terribly sorry but he was killed, murdered."

"Leave!"

"Madam..."

"LEAVE!!"

The poor maid left the office where stood Yelan Li. Out of the corner of her eyes, two tears fell down her cheeks. She called for her son and daughters. The four hyper daughters entered almost bouncing in the room and her son entered as he always did, like his father: powerful like, cold and somehow uncaring. She motioned them to sit them and as they did shed another tear.

"Children, your father... he... he shall not come back."

One of the four daughters, Shiefa, spoke, "Why not mother?"

"Your father is dead."

XiaoLang, the son, glared at his mother and stormed out of the room. He went to his room, his cheek stained with tears of pain. His mother entered the room, a boy behind her. She looked at her son, knowing what he was going through was unbearable.

"Son..."

"Go away!" she was cut off by his demand.

"Your father wanted you to stay with this boy; he said that he would be your friend. I know you don't like the idea but please just consider it; your father would want you to. He'll stay in the room next to yours, the dark blue one. I'll see you later XiaoLang."

XiaoLang said nothing; his mother went out of the room, the child behind her. The boy looked at XiaoLang with his midnight blue eyes, knowing the pain he was suffering from but somehow not regretting that XiaoLong was dead. Once Yelan had left him in his new room he immediately got up and went to XiaoLang's room. XiaoLang was just looking at the ceiling and when he entered the room he glared at him.

"What do you want?" XiaoLang said coldly.

"Just thought I'd come introduce myself. The name's Eriol."

"What do I care?"

"Obviously nothing but I gotta tell ya not to worry, sure your dad's in hell but at least I... umm... I know what you're going through man."

"How would you know?!" XiaoLang shouted.

"Your father killed mine and burned my twin sister and my little brother before taking me and my big brother to train with your clan. I know much more pain than you Li XiaoLang." Eriol said calmly as if he didn't seem to mind though his eyes were showing how much pain he was really under.

"I'm sorry."

They became friends after that, trained together and did most things together. Unfortunately for Syaoran, Eriol's older brother, Touya, hated him because of what his father had done and rarely spoke to him unless it was to tell him about Eriol's whereabouts.

**7 Years after the death of Li XiaoLong **

18 year old Sakura fought with her little brother, her sword clashing against his own. He chuckled and ducked as her sword almost came in contact with his head. A little piece of his hair fell on the ground, his older sister smirked.

"Hey! You're not supposeta kill me. We're only training!!"

"Well, dear younger brother, I was merely showing you not to mess with me next time!"

Ryuu smiled, "Forgive me, please?"

Sakura nodded and turned her back and started walking toward the door. Ryuu smirked and approached her, sword raised high up.

"Don't even think about it young one."

Ryuu pouted and followed her out, obviously busted. Sakura merrily laughed, Ryuu had grown up. He was sixteen now and had trained as hard as Sakura had. He was her partner, he loved her and she loved him. She had told him what happened that day, she'd told him everything about their family that she could remember. She'd told him about their brothers, she'd told him everything.

**XiaoLang, Eriol **

XiaoLang brought the sword down. Watching him were two boys, Eriol and Touya. Touya was glaring at him of course and Eriol was merely smiling. XiaoLang stopped when he heard clapping. He groaned and saw his younger cousin Meilin clapping for him with stars in her ruby eyes.

"What are you doing here Meilin?" He asked coldly.

"I just came to visit my favorite cousin, what else."

XiaoLang groaned and walked out of the room, Eriol at his heels. Eriol and XiaoLang had grown to be best friends; nothing could really cut them apart. Eriol was wherever XiaoLang was and of course had his own little nickname for him.

"So my dear cute little descendant, had enough training for one day?"

"Why do you keep calling me your cute little descendant? I don't get it!"

Eriol chuckled, "'Cause it annoys you. Anyway Syaoran do you have any information on who you'll be marrying?"

"Do you have to remind me? I don't get why I should marry anyway."

Eriol smiled, "Because they want to be sure you'll produce an heir if you die. Even I know it and I'm not a Li."

"But you're recognized as one, you are one in the eyes of the Elders."

Eriol sighed; the smile vanished from his handsome face. "Syaoran you know that no matter what the elders think I don't give a damn. You also know that this topic is quite sensitive to me so why don't we talk about the recent murders huh?"

XiaoLang nodded, he knew how sensitive Eriol was about family and he didn't blame him.

"You know that Hanatori Hanzu guy? –_Eriol nods_- Well I heard that he could be behind it, so I thought that we could give him a visit. Oh and mother wants us to ask him what the price would be to have Hanatori Hanzu swords."

Eriol nodded and they were off.

**Hanatori Hanzu Estate**

Eriol and XiaoLang entered the great estate. From the outside it looked like an ordinary estate but in the inside it was a training center. A girl walked towards Eriol and XiaoLang frowning. She glared at XiaoLang and instead of talking to him she talked to Eriol.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

Eriol and XiaoLang looked at each other.

"We are representing the Li clan and we are here to see Master Hanzu."

The girl signaled a boy to come to her, the boy happened to be Ryuu. He came grinning from ear to ear with a strand of hair missing from his head. The girl giggled.

"What happened to your hair Dragon?"

He smirked, "Training with Aisu Hana, who are they?"

The girl lost her smile, "They want to see Master Hanzu."

Eriol frowned, the boy reminded him of someone he knew. Syaoran also frowned but that was at the resemblance that Ryuu seemed to have with Eriol. The only thing different was their eyes and hairstyles. On the upper level of the giant dojo stood Sakura glaring at Eriol and Syaoran. Hanatori Hanzu came behind her; he put a hand on her shoulder and walked on. Sakura looked down at Ryuu who felt her glaze, he said something quick to the girl who 'welcomed' Eriol and XiaoLang and made his way towards her. Whilst all that happened Hanatori Hanzu had arrived down the stairs.

"What is your wish here young Li?"

XiaoLang gasped, "How did you know?"

Hanatori merely chuckled, "How could I not? Everything about you is like him, the way you walk and talk."

XiaoLang glared, "We didn't come here to talk about my resemblance with my father we're here to talk about the swords."

"Ah yes, my swords. What about them."

Eriol decided to answer for him, "Li Yelan would like to purchase them."

"They are not for purchase. They shall be used only for the Trainee and members of the Hanzu clan."

XiaoLang smiled, "Well then we'll have to take them by force won't we Eriol?"

"I guess so."

"Eriol, is it your name young one?"

Eriol frowned, "Yea so?"

Hanatori turned around and mentioned Sakura to come down. She nodded and jumped down to the lower grounds, her bangs hid her eyes but that was only for a moment. When she put her head up they saw icy cold emerald eyes. Eriol's eyes widened at her sight. Sakura slowly walked at Hanatori's side.

"Yes Sensei?"

"This is XiaoLong's son and his friend. They are both members of the Li clan."

Sakura looked at her sensei a brief moment before turning her eyes at XiaoLang then Eriol. She looked at Eriol and she knew he was her twin yet she was resolved not to say anything.

"What do you want me to do?"

Hanatori started walking away, he was already at the stairs when he turned around and pointed his thumb down. He walked down the stairs as Ryuu took side by his sister.

XiaoLang frowned, "He thinks a girl like you could kill us?"

Sakura smirked, "A girl like me killed your father when she was 11, why couldn't she kill you?"

XiaoLang growled and launched at her. But before he knew it he was on his back. Sakura smirked. Ryuu was just standing there watching as his sister waited for the angry XiaoLang to stand. He did so, as quickly as a wolf and attacked her again.

She dodged him again, "Maybe I should teach you some lessons. Here's the first one, concentrate and don't let your emotions get in the way."

XiaoLang was about to attack her again when Eriol stopped him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Eriol didn't answer; he walked up to Sakura and touched her cheek. She seemed so unreal, standing there, as cold as ice. Her eyes, which he remembers to have always been sparkling with happiness and joy, now, were dull and cold. As he was close to her he could feel her heart as he felt his own, this was the power of twins. As he felt her heart, he felt a barrier, a barrier he new he couldn't cross, a barrier that she had banned him from passing. Maybe for ever. Ryuu growled and walked at his sister's side but didn't try to stop Eriol. If Sakura had wanted him to stop she would have done it herself. Sakura's eyes remained cold.

Eriol couldn't believe it, "Sakura is that you?"

XiaoLang watched the scene with surprise. 'Isn't Sakura his dead sister?' he thought.

Sakura finally spoke, "Go. Hanatori Hanzu swords are to be earned not bought; Hanzu-sensei has been insulted by your approach If you do not leave immediately then Hanzu ninjas will make their way to the Li estate. Oh and by the way, while you were here fighting me someone was sent to your estate to kidnap someone."

XiaoLang gasped, "So you're just a diversion?-_Sakura nods_- Eriol, I'm sorry but we have to go!"

Eriol nodded he started walking backwards but then ran out. Sakura frowned. Ryuu looked at her and instantly knew she was sad.

"It was him wasn't it?-_Sakura nods_- Will he be back?"

Sakura nodded again, "Yes, of course he will."

**End of the first chapter. TBC**


End file.
